Night Rider
by BraveLittleTrickster
Summary: Ryuko has lived with the dragons her whole life. But when she runs into Hiccup, her life will change forever. Will she finally realize what she is? Or will she stay guarded the rest of her life? Is there something else the dragons haven't told her?
1. Chapter 1 Attack

Night Rider

Chapter 1- Night Fight

A deafening roar filled the night and all noise ceased immediately. The large dragon at the front gave orders to the crowd. While he was talking he noticed, but didn't mind, that a human, me, was darting among the various dragons. He watched as I stopped beside the two Night Furies, Arian and Flint. I climbed upon Arian and he stopped his speech, turning from the crowd, towards the water and called, "Move out!"

As one the dragons rose into the dark sky and soared towards the village. They were going to attack it again. This all started when one of the humans, I think they call themselves Vikings, from the village killed a Terrible Terror. Ever since, the dragons have attacked them.

I smiled as we flew. I loved the feeling of the wind on my face, blowing back my long black hair. I enjoyed the sensation of being to do whatever I wanted, when and wherever I wanted. I guess that's what it feels like to be a dragon. I can only dream of being a dragon, wings, fire and all.

I was jolted back into reality as Arian dove, sending a blue fireball through a building. I laughed as the villagers below screamed the familiar, "Night Fury!" I heard it a little further off, near the cliffs, and knew Flint had been spotted as well.

I was so confused by these humans, we attacked them constantly, burn down their homes, destroy their village and yet they don't move, they don't run and hide; they fight us until we leave. We send a fireball at them; they send a rock at us. We steal their animals; they capture and kill us; these humans are odd. Soon, the battle starts to die down. After many of the dragons are killed, they've lost many as well, the first light of dawn starts to peek over the horizon and we retreat back into the mist to go back to the cave.

We arrived back at the shore and I look around for Flint, wanting to congratulate him on another night of success, but he was nowhere to be found. I asked some others but they didn't know where he was either. It wasn't until I went over to one of the many Monstrous Nightmares that I got some answers.

"Sparks, have you seen Flint? I can't find him…" I asked tentatively.

"Wha-Flint? Umm, the last I saw him was on the cliff," he paused and I let him go on, "Wait! I think he was taken down!"

I froze. "What? Flint was what?"

"I'm almost positive he was shot down. There was a boy with a strange contraption that took him down," he saw the devastated look on my face and continued quickly, "I chased him off though. I'm sorry, Ryuko, I don't think you're going to see him again." He put a large clawed paw around me but I shook it off.

"No. No! I don't believe that he'd be taken down that easily! I'm going to find him!" I shouted and ran off to find Orekan.

"Orekan! Orekan!" I called out as I got near to the large dragon, "Orekan, I need to go back out!"

He looked at me, confused, "Ryuko, why do you need to go out after a raid? What could you possibly need to do?"

"Flint got hit! I need to find him!"

"That's not possible, no one could shoot him or Arian down when they can't see them."

"Sparks said he saw it! I need to make sure he's okay!" I screamed as I pounded on his arm.

He thought for a few moments and spoke again, "I'm sorry, maybe later, it's too soon after the attack to risk going back out into their territory."

"Argh! Why not? You know that I can fly without being spotted!"

"I thought the same for Flint, my answer is no and that's final. You can go out later. Now leave, I need to talk to Garen," he commanded.

I glared at him before storming off towards Arian.

"You know, you could be a little easier, she is-" Garen started.

"I know! You don't need to keep reminding me of that. I know what she is, that's why I keep such a close eye on her, I don't want her to get hurt," Orekan sighed.

"You mean you don't want her to find out. If she did…"

"One can only hope she won't," Orekan paused, watching the black haired girl talk to Arian, "For all of our sakes…"

~Back to Arian and Ryuko~

"I can't believe him! Why would he say no? Flint's in trouble!" I shouted.

"Calm Ryu, I'm sure Orekan knows what he's talking about, he is the one acting as our leader," Arian stated.

"I guess, even though the Red Devil is actually our leader…"

"Yes, but he doesn't exactly talk to us, does he?"

"No, he just wants us to bring him food, or sacrifice ourselves for food…" I shuddered.

"Exactly, so since Orekan is our leader, we need to listen to him," I was about to protest, "Even if we don't always think its fair or the right choice. He said we'd be able to go out, just a little later, Flint can handle himself till we get there." She reasoned.

"Fine," I sighed, "As long as he doesn't make us wait too long."

I settled down with Arian for some sleep, since I didn't really rest the night before. I was woken by a claw to the shoulder.

"Ow!" I shot up to face my attacker, only to find it was Arian, "You didn't have to be so rough. What is it?"

"Orekan wants to see you," she told me.

I walked over to find him near Garen again, "You called?"

"Yes, I've decided its been long enough, you and Arian may go out and search for Flint." I beamed. "But only if you keep out of sight, I don't want to lose you two as well as Flint."

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "No problem! Arian!" I called her over, "Time to go!"

She raced over and I was on her back in an instant, "You don't have to worry 'bout me; I'll be fine!" I called as we flew out.

"You don't know how much I do though…" he whispered as we soared into the mist.

As we flew over the town, I looked to see if there was a group of people, signifying that Flint had been captured, but saw no such thing. _Good, that means that he should still be out there._ "Head for the woods, Arian." I said.

We sailed in the lower clouds over the trees, keeping a sharp eye out. I spotted a younger looking human on a path and whispered, "Careful." I kept my eye on the person. He was a male with short brown hair. He looked annoyed as he walked loudly, picking off leaves of trees and mumbling to himself. Turning my attention back to the task at hand, I pulled my eyes away from him, even though my hightened senses could still pick up his stomping and grumbles. In that same heartbeat, I saw a line of broken trees leading to a small clearing. I gasped when I saw a large black figure curled by a rock. _Flint!_ "There he is!" I whispered and we descended into the trees near the clearing.

I hopped off Arian when we landed. "Stay here, I'm gonna check it out; there's gotta be some reason he hasn't gotten back," I stated as I slowly stepped to the thinner trees near the edge. I peered over and gasped again when I saw that Flint was bound by something.

I was about to go run and help him, when I saw the young male racing down the slope. I dove back over the ledge and peeked over, watching him step up to Flint. Then my heart stopped.

The human was holding a knife.


	2. Chapter 2 Hiccup

Chapter 2- Strange Encounter

The knife glinted in the sun as the boy rose it above his head, poised at Flint. I crouched, ready to spring out at him. _Patience._ The human mumbled some more, but didn't lower the knife. He had frozen in his spot. _Now's my chance!_

"No!" I howled as I vaulted over the side of the ledge and tackled the boy to the ground. I saw movement from the corner of my eye; Arian was bounding over the ledge toward us. "Arian! Cut the bindings!" I hollered, turning back to the boy.

His green eyes that were locked on Arian switched back to me. He looked curiously up at me and I glared back at him. Then I punched him in his face.

"YOU MONSTER! Why were you going to attack him? He was helpless! How could you be so low?" I screamed.

I expected an answer, but all he did was stare, obviously confused. I heard a snap as the ropes broke. I moved off of the boy as Flint ran over to him. He pounced on him and roared, "Why didn't you do it?! COWARD!" Suddenly, he stopped and crashed off into the trees. Arian cried out, "No! Flint! Where are you going? Come back!" Arian turned to my shocked face. We locked eyes and a sense of knowing passed between us. I nodded.

She loped off after Flint, calling over her shoulder, "I'll bring him back, I promise, just make sure you get back safely!"

"You don't have to worry about me! I'll be fine! Be careful!" I yelled. Turning back to the boy, "Back to business."

~Hiccup's POV~

He raised his knife over the dragon's heart and whispered, "I'm gonna kill you dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and give it to my father. I am a Viking. I am a Viking!" His eyes traveled to its face and he froze; the dragon's eyes shared his own fear.

There was a loud bellow beside him and a shadow bowled him over and pinned him to the ground. He stared in awe as a second Night Fury scrambled out of the trees. The shadow above him called out to the Night Fury and he brought his eyes back to it.

He gasped. It was a girl holding him down! Her long black hair was messy and wreathed around her small form. Her yellow eyes blazed with hatred as she glowered at him. Then, she punched him across his face. She roared at him, but it only came out as growls. He was confused, then it hit him, just like her fist.

He looked at the two dragons fighting against the ropes and back at her. _She can speak in dragon language! How is that possible?! Wait…can she understand me at all?_

He opened his mouth, but as he did so, the girl hopped off only to leave the Night Fury he took down to jump on him. It growled and went to bite him, but suddenly it flew off, the second one calling after it. The Night Fury turned to the girl and after she nodded, it sped off in pursuit of the other, growling as it did so. The girl growled after it before turning back to him. Her disgust burned into him. _I have to try now!_

"Can you understand me?" I asked.

~Ryuko's POV~

"Can you understand me?" the boy asked.

I froze. I _could_ understand him! _Why can I? I shouldn't be able to!_ My eyes widened and I scrambled away from him. _How?_

He got up and walked toward me. I crouched to all fours and growled at him, "Stay back!" He froze, but advanced towards me again, "I said stay back!" I swiped at him but he got closer still, "I warned you!" I dove behind him and struck the back of his knees. He fell to the ground and I quickly pinned his arms. "Now, you'll learn what happens when you don-" I broke off as a sharp cry penetrated my ears. It came from the direction the dragons had flown. I jumped off him and stood rigid, straining to hear something else.

Another cry came and I started to run towards it when the human grabbed my arm. I yanked my arm away and glared at him.

"Where are you going?" I jerked my head toward the trees and walked to them again as he called out, "Do you have a name?" I turned to him and nodded. He waited and then spoke, "What is it?"

_How can I tell him? I can understand him but I can't speak in his tongue…at least I don't think I can…_ "R-ryu-ryuko" I said shakily. He smiled. I gasped. _He understood me? I actually spoke like this human!_

"So you _can_ speak English! My name's Hiccup. Nice to meet you," he stuck out his hand. I looked at it curiously then shook my head. _I have to get going._ I gave the human one last glance before speeding off into the forest.

~Hiccup's POV~

He stared after Ryuko as she ran. He went to pick up his knife and slumped against the boulder. _There's a girl living with the dragons! And not just any dragon, a Night Fury, two of them! She can speak to them, but she can also speak English…though not that well apparently…this is too weird._

He got up to walk back but only got a few steps when he stopped.

_I just talked to a girl that lives with the dragons!_ With that, he passed out.

~Ryuko's POV~

_No! I can't do that anymore! He's the enemy, the one who shot down Flint, I can't trust him!_ She thought angrily as she ran in the direction the dragons went. _Why did I tell him my name? Why did I talk like him?_ _How_ _can I talk like him? I've lived with the dragons all my life! I don't speak human…do I? _She paused as another outburst came from ahead of her.

"Arian! Flint! I'm coming!" she shouted.

_Why do weird things always happen to me? How come I'm the only one who can talk to him? I need to ask Orekan when we get back._


End file.
